This disclosure is directed to a buddy seat or a second seat to be attached to a tractor. In recent times, farming operations have become mechanized through the use of tractors including equipment pulled by the tractors. Not only are they usually equipped with a tow bar connected pivotally to towed equipment, they also are provided with power take off (PTO) mechanisms. The towed equipment may be passive in the sense of a trailer or relatively complex and operate in a fairly interactive manner. A tractor pulling a field trailer does not particularly involve the attention of the tractor driver. By contrast, a lot of towed equipment or equipment connected to the PTO requires constant observation. Not only must the operator steer the tractor to guide the wheels and the towed equipment along the hills and rows, or alternately to cut to the maximum width a carpeted field of wheat (a crop grown without rows) but the operator has to be alert at all times regarding the movement of the tractor and towed equipment. Secondary attention is directed to the operation of the towed equipment, i.e., its alignment with the crop, optimum alignment with a trailer filled with the harvested crop, adjustments in cutting bars, and other operative aspects of the towed equipment.
The towed equipment usually has its own power plant. If that is the case, that must be monitored continuously for optimum operation. It has to be monitored to observe operating temperatures and fuel levels. There are these and many other data that must be observed relating to the operation of the tractor itself, the towed equipment and the terrain. All of this requires a continual awareness of the circumstances just mentioned as well as observation of terrain, fences and other obstacles; operator alertness is an important factor. In many instances, the operator is helped by a co-worker. The co-worker can visually observe operative conditions and the equipment. The co-worker can also watch over the shoulder where most of the action occurs without having to worry about looking forward to steer the equipment. Accordingly, the present disclosure sets forth an improved seat for attachment to a tractor so that a co-worker can ride with the operator. The present apparatus is affectionately known as a buddy seat. The buddy seat of this disclosure is constructed with a mounting mechanism that takes into account the tractor shape adjacent to the driver. The driver normally rests on a seat which is mounted on the centerline axis of the tractor. It is commonplace that the tractor will locate the steering wheel centered structurally (in contrast with automobiles where steering is from one side) and positions the steering wheel, instrument dash, foot pedals and floorboard typically between the two larger rear wheels. The larger rear wheels normally are the power wheels while the front wheels are smaller and not involved in power transfer. In many instances, the front wheels are quite small, and they are unpowered. They provide steering but not traction for forward motion. To protect the driver, the rear wheels are enclosed in surrounding fenders which keep mud from splashing on the tractor operator. The fenders are large because the wheels are large. Indeed, the two drive wheels can stand as tall as the operator. When the operator stands on the floorboard, the driver is able to see over the cowling that surrounds the power plant. The position of the driver is confined behind the steering wheel centered adjacent to the large. somewhat bulbous fenders. The buddy seat of this disclosure permits a helper to ride the tractor in relative comfort where support and room is confined by the fenders. The passenger in the buddy seat is provided with a cantilevered mounting mechanism supporting the buddy seat so that vision is relatively good and the comfort of the seat is quite good also. In one aspect, the device is an appendage which is selectively placed on the tractor and later removed. The mounting structure permits that. The mounting system cantilevers the seat so that there is a shock absorbing aspect. The buddy is able to ride on a cushion with a back. Both the seat and back are relatively comfortable because they are mounted at an appropriate angle for comfort without tiring during operation. Moreover, the buddy seat is mounted to the side of the driver seat sufficient that there is no interference.
In one aspect, the present invention accomplishes a mounting scheme for a buddy seat passenger. The passenger can be merely observing what is going on, but the buddy seat is located so that the passenger can provide observation and commentary to the driver. This helps the driver handle the many obligations imposed during tractor operation with attached equipment.
The novel buddy seat of this disclosure can be attached to the tractor at the left or right of the centerline tractor seat for the driver. Moreover, it mounts in such a way that attachments to the tractor are held to a minimum. The device is attached with two or three bolts which are not on the floorboard. At the floorboard, there is a tendency for mud to collect so that any moisture on the floorboard may rust through at the bolt holes. In this version, the point of attachment is above the floorboard level. The weight is supported on the floorboard but that is accomplished without drill holes.